bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Belleza Alada
Belleza Alada (青羽挵 美, Berreza Arada, Literal Translation: Winged Beauty) was recruited by Sōsuke Aizen, as the 71st arrancar, and the first Espada #9. His aspect of Death is Boredom. He later defected and left Hueco Mundo to pursue his own goals. Aizen left it be and decided to focus on the Hōgyoku's awakening, and his goals rather than wasting his time on a lost cause. After that, he spent a few years in the Human World in a Gigai he stole from from the Shinigami. Appearance General Details Alada is a tall and lanky male Arrancar, he is mildly muscular, keeping his upper body toned and in shape. His hair is long and straight, it is lime green and very well kept. Alada is very conscious about his appearance and makes a lot of effort to keep it up. He has green triangular tattoos on both of his cheeks from his previous hollow form. The only parts of his mask left are the small pieces on his head, and his earrings. He also has a scar on his right eye from a battle with a Soul Reaper. His Nose is long and thin, the bridge is mildly convexed, and pointy. His face, overall is built femininely. His #9 tattoo is still located in the center of his chest, the hole from his Hollow form is in the top half of the 9. Outfit Alada wears a white zip-up armored white undershirt, under a white and black cloak with a golden pin holding it in place. His pants are tight around the legs and slightly lose around the ankles, and the knees are wrapped in black bandages, some strands of which are wrapped down further to reach his boots, which are pointy and black, featuring steel toes, not like other Espada, who wear Tabi and Zōri. His Gigai takes leave of the green tattoos, and the scar on his left eye. His hair length is much shorter, and the green is slightly darker. His clothing changes to a white loose fit shirt with green highlights, and his pants are tight fit and white. His shoes are simple white sneakers with Green highlights and laces. Personality Bored and Uninterested Alada is usually pretty uninterested in fighting and action in general unless he has something important motivating him. He quit being one of Aizen's Espada because he either did not see enough of his fights as important, or he just didn't want to bother being his follower for no particuar reason. He had no interest in the Hyōgyoku, or Aizen's intentions with it, he just wanted to go do what he felt was more important to him. In the Human world, he used a Gigai which he stole from a Soul Reaper who attacked him. For the first 5 or 6 years in the Human World he basically used the Gigai to pretend he was not an Arrancar and just followed his life's path with no hesitation. When he was a Hollow, he felt totally uninterested with his life and wandered aimlessly, occasionally having to kill enemies who attacked him. He didn't consume some of them, just left them to rot away, like he eventually would have. Ironically, in the Human world, where if the Soul Society knew he was an Arrancar, he would be sought out and likely either imprisoned or executed, he was given a lot more interesting sights and experiences than with Aizen. One fateful day he met a Shinigami named Aizen, who claimed to be recruiting an army to fight the Soul Society. Alada asked him whether it would give him more important reasons to fight, so that he had a reason to be interested and thus become less bored with his life. Aizen told him this would be true, though even then, Alada knew he was probably lying, But, what other choices did he have? It was either take a chance at something exciting for once, or continue living in a boring and drab place, killing simply to stay alive. So he went with him. He found his fights with Aizen's opponents rather boring because most of them were completely inferior to the Espada and it was nothing but wasted effort to fight somebody who shouldn't even be fighting something of their strength in the first place. Often he would just let his current partners do the work since he would rather not waste the strength. He also didn't have any particular Espada who he was fond of or partnered with, though for the time he was there, he and Ulqiourra Cifer were somewhat rivals in strength. Alada was the 9th Arrancar that Aizen brought into his ranks, and he was brought in much later than Ulqiourra, though he was close to equal ability and strength with the likes of Ulqiourra who was less than pleased with his attitude towards everything, especially becoming annoyed when Alada would make remarks about his depressing personality. He was bored and uninterested in a lot of things but he could at least try to be fun. Ulqiourra, to him, on the other hand, was always depressing in pretty much every circumstance, especially in battle. Even He had some concept of the human emotions unlike Ulqiourra. Surprisingly Polite and Relaxed Alada is surprisingly nice to everyone, even his enemies. Just because he was as nice as he was, did not mean he was going to go easy on anybody he fought though. He was a brute in battle. Outside of his battles, in his Gigai, he was always polite to people he met, when working at jobs, he was kind to pretty much every customer and brushed off the sly remarks of the ones who were less than nice to him in return. He tried his best to ignore negative people, and just went about his day with naught to say except polite statements and compliments. He managed to get a job at a Clothing store, a rather expensive one at that. He has a severely keen eye for fashion, which is one of the few things that interested him a lot. People that shopped there were usually quite prissy and disrespectful, but Alada just brushed the remarks aside and kept his Polite attitude up in case people who actually deserved it happened across him and the store. He is a very relaxed fellow and tends to be extremely lazy at times, in his home in Karakura, he sleeps a lot, when he doesn't have to work, and usually when he is off he just sleeps and eats. His relaxation spots however vary drastically sometimes, he could want to sleep at home, or fall asleep on a bench overlooking the sea, it's not easy to really pinpoint any particular place he prefers to sleep or relax at for periods of time spanning longer than only a few hours to a day, and yes he has been known to sleep outside for close to a full day, and has been mistaken for a homeless person more than once. In battle he takes things slowly but seriously. He doesn't try to get ahead of himself and keeps a pretty steady pace. Especially against opponents he knows are of equal strength to his own. Slightly Egotistical, Quick Witted and Shallow He is somewhat of an Egotist, sometimes during battle making snide remarks at enemies' outfits or appearances, especially low ranking hollow and Shinigami with unique outfits and appearances of their own. Being an Arrancar with experience in Aizen's army this doesn't come as much of a surprise as about 80% of the Espada were immensely egotistical, even the ones who were demoted. He however is probably one of the Espada that were only a little egotistical, and usually only when he is in an irritated mood. It seems he still retains plenty of Human emotions. He is quick witted as well, he can retort easily and has a knack for being able to come up with a joke or rebuttal with ease. Often when he was picked on by his superiors in Aizen's army, he was known as the jokester of the Espada, and was able to easily tick them off with only one small statement. He did it a lot because it was the only real fun he got out of being in Aizen's army. He is also rather Shallow, he hates being talked down on for his feminine aspects, though hiding that fact is not a problem for him in the slightest. He likes how he looks and claims to be confident in his appearance, yet ironically is easily offended when somebody makes remarks about it in a negative manner. He brushes the remarks off when in public but gets rather annoyed when it happens in battle or other personal confrontations. History Life (Before Death) During his life, La Moda was known as Kiganai Shozainage. He was a Highschool student at Karakura High with a small job on the side. Bored and uninterested with his life as it was he sort of blew through school and focused more on his designing career he wanted to persue. In school he made note of this to people who asked him why he didn't find any interest in school other than paying attention and then finishing, to which they tended to make fun of him and spread rumors about him. Especially due to his appearance. He was self conscious when it came to being made fun of for his looks, as he was a relatively feminine looking male teenager. Kiganai hadn't a problem with insults, though he hated being persecuted for his appearance. He just ignored people and felt uninterested with making friends, yet subsequently found himself bored at almost all times due to the lack of friends he had. Kiganai had natural fighting knowledge as well, he grew up in a family of professional taijutsu masters and swordfighters, his father was a strict teacher and Kiganai was usually forced to learn how to fight as was tradition. He was, however, uninterested in fighting and saw it as a waste of time when you could just do your best not to get yourself into trouble. But despite this, he was still forced to learn how to fight. He has also gotten into plenty of his share of arguments with people over things such as questioning the decency of looking like a girl as a man, and other redundant things people seemed to have a problem with. Eventually he would give up and call them uninteresting and immature, and continue with his day. He spent a considerable amount of time sleeping as well. After he graduated Highschool he could afford to live in an apartment with his small job at a run-down clothing store on the outskirts of Karakura, though he chose to stay with his father, and most of what he did other than working was sleep and eat. Sometimes it would be outside even, he liked to go out at night and watch the sky, and usually ended up falling asleep. Kiganai walked a lot as it was one of the few things that interested him. Prefering to walk during the night, he often thought to himself about the point in which his life would end, and he always wondered how it would happen. Maybe it would be by a murderer, or perhaps he would drown. Or maybe he would be curious and accidentally fall off a building, or something. These thoughts didn't depress him however, as the aspect of death intrigued him somewhat. Kiganai stayed with his Father for a majority of his time alive, and began to mooch despite having a job. This angered his father and so he booted him out of the house and told him to support himself. Kiganai was less than amused by the idea but complied without a problem. A couple of years later he began to get bored with having nobody to do things with and decided to try to make some friends who were like him. Eventually he came across a group of deliquents who liked to get in trouble more than he seemed to realize and became friends with them quite easily. These kids were rather troublesome to him after a few weeks, often getting into a lot of trouble. Kiganai began to think he should leave before things got too serious. Though that didn't go as planned when he tried to leave and three of them instead attacked him on his way out. They beat him profusely, mostly because at this point Kiganai didn't care whether he fought back or not because it was too much of a hassle to fight three people at once. After they were finished they left him out near the train tracks near the spot they had made their hide out at. Kiganai was dying at this point, one of the kids stomped on his chest and it broke most of his ribs, and he was pretty sure his lung had been punctured as well so he expected to be dead soon. He could feel his lungs filling up with blood. His last thoughts were just about how much of a pain in the ass it is having to die, though like always, he found the idea of being dead intriguing. When he woke up, something felt different. He felt something heavy weighing down his chest... A chain? and it seemed to hurt when he tried to pull on it. Another odd thing was that when he walked by people, they didn't seem to notice his presence, at first it seemed normal but it still felt odd, but once he tried getting their attention and they didn't notice him even the slightest, he was convinced that something was definitely wrong here. He tried to pull the chain off and it began to hurt him a lot which made him stop. What the hell was going on? Eventually he gave up trying to find an explanation and just sat down. Something felt off during that night desite the weird things he was experiencing already. Something was approaching his vicinity. Something big and terrifying. Uninterested as he was he just sat there with a blank expression on his face. Suddenly from around the corner, a huge creature flew towards Kiganai and leaped onto him, pinning him to the ground. Kiganai tried to escape but just gave up and hoped whatever it was going to do was going to be over with soon. Normally Hollows would just devour Pluses, but this one suddenly ripped out Kiganai's Chain. This sent Kiganai into a sudden flurry of blood curdling screams and unfathomable pain before he suddenly exploded with spirit energy. He became engulfed in a black flame that was tinted with light green, and when he emerged he had suddenly taken a much different form than before. He had a hole in his chest, in the exact spot where his chain was at before. His body had become completely white, and much wider. He had thin legs with Talons for feet, with wing-like protrusions that morphed into his arms and connected to his back. His body was covered in slightly visible feather-like protrusions as well, and he had a strange mask shaped like a bird's head with three long horns on both sides of the top of his head. He had just transformed into a Hollow. The other Hollow that attacked him stood still for a second before suddenly being slashed clean in half. Kiganai appeared behind him and let out a loud ear-piercing screech and suddenly flew off into the sky. Three soul reapers had been dispatched to dispose of him properly, and they pursued him for some time before he realized they were behind him. When he noticed them, he immediately attacked and fired a Cero at them, incapacitating them all at once. He then attacked and ravaged their bodies, devouring every piece of reishi-formed flesh he ripped off with his beak-shaped mouth. Eventually, Kiganai could feel his body losing it's energy. He could feel his consciousness slipping away as his eyes closed and he passed out. Life (Hueco Mundo) When Kiganai came to he was alongside the minds of a number of other hollows, inside the mind of a Gillian. Hollows left and right were tearing each other to pieces in order to assert dominance. The Gillian simply stomped mindlessly through the Forest of Menos under Hueco Mundo. This place was ridden with violence and death created by the minds of countless hollows which reconstructed their physical forms and forced them to do battle, a tower with naught a roof nor floor seemingly making their mental struggle real if nothing else. Kiganai with his strength in control managed to survive by slaughtering hollows that attacked him instead of attacking hollows himself. He flew through the forest and sliced through anything that tried to attack him. Through the countless hollows that were slain by the hour the gillian on the outside began to change as well as the mind itself began to wither and become more like an actual place. After some time it turned into a desolate place, much like a desert, with a few structures that were nothing but cement and white stone. Kiganai was alone at this point in this desolate place, and instead of doing anything, he just sat down and fell asleep. He woke up some time later to a weird feeling. He had suddenly changed in form once again. Not entirely however, it was as if he had devolved somehow. His hollow hole was still in place and his body was still white. The wings on his back and arms had receded, and his legs had gone back to normal as well. His mask however, was intact. In his mind he was glad to have taken a somewhat human form again and that he had total control over himself. He wandered through the sandy wasteland known as Hueco Mundo for some time, before a small group of hollows appeared and readied to assault him. They huddled and laughed at Kiganai's appearance and obviously weakened state. Kiganai felt something well within him that made him want to hurt them, but he decided it would be pointless to fight three enemies at once. They began to approach them and he told them that he was not going to fight them, because he was uninterested in fighting anybody unless he had to, and that he was likely going to lose anyway because of his obvious disadvantage. The three hollows laughed heartily at the sudden rebuttal. They thought it was funny that he was assuming he wouldn't have to fight them unless he wanted to. The biggest one lunged at him, to which Kiganai uninstinctively punched in the throat, and sent him flying straight through a stone building. This caused Kiganai to step back for a second. Where did this sudden strength come from? The other two hollows attacked him at the same time and Kiganai tried to do that again, but this time for some reason he couldn't. The two hollows pinned him on the ground and their leader came back over and stomped on Kiganai's chest, telling him he was going to devour him slowly. Kiganai didn't care really, until the hollow made a jab at his girly looks, to which Kiganai suddenly awakened a huge flame of black and green light and exploded with energy, which sent all three of the hollows flying backwards. Kiganai balled up his fist and suddenly a long spear of black flames appeared in his hand. He chucked it at the biggest hollow and it ran him through the head, killing him instantly. Kiganai had the uncontrollable urge to devour his body and jumped on top of him, doing so immediately. One of the other hollows attempted to bite into the back of Kiganai's neck, to which he responded with a violent slash to the hollows through with his hand. With that slash he also formed a small wave of black flames that was sent flying at the third one, effectively lopping off his head. Kiganai devoured all three of them and fell asleep. He was attacked numerous times and succeeded every time he fought back. Some of them he didn't devour, others he slightly did, others he completely did, depended on his hunger which he could oddly control completely, despite being a Hollow which is supposed to feed because they have the insatiable desire to do so. After several weeks of this he had became an Adjuchas, a much stronger version of himself that he was proud of. He took leave of his ugly and grotesque hollow appearance, and became more human, and then he grew beautiful black fluttering wings, his mask evolved into a short beak with perfectly round eyes and extremely sharp teeth, two small triangular green markings on both his cheeks appeared as well. At this point Kiganai knew he was going to get stronger, though this uninterested him. All that interested him was surviving and sleeping. Final Evolution, and Life (After Becoming an Adjuchas) Months passed while Kiganai moved with no motive in mind as a newly awakened Adjuchas through the desolate wastes of Hueco Mundo. He fed on enemies occasionally but stopped trying to fight when he was bored and instead returned to only fighting to defend himself. He thought to himself what he should do with his time here since he didn't see any particular way of escaping. Suddenly, while Kiganai was lost in thought, another Adjuchas threw a punch and knocked Kiganai a few feet backwards. Kiganai, ready to fight, flew over at the Adjuchas with no remorse. He threw an insanely strong punch which knocked him clear of Kiganai as he left the area. A trio of Shinigami named Sōsuke Aizen, Kaname Tōsen, and Gin Ichimaru, and one Arrancar named Ulqiorra, approached him and inquired about inducting him. Aizen told him they were impressed with his abilities and that he could offer him more power if he were to lend him those abilities. Kiganai shook his head and told him he didn't want power, he just wanted to find something to interest him and something that wasn't boring. He asked Aizen if he could offer this instead. Aizen nodded his head and told him he would definitely not be disappointed. Ulqiourra suddenly made a comment about how silly his appearance was, to which was replied with stiff fist into Ulqiourra's chest. It knocked him several feet back, though he maintained his footing the entire time because he managed to block it. He stared over at Kiganai for a moment before speaking to Aizen, saying, "This one is definitely strong. I suppose your observations were correct, Lord Aizen." Kiganai sighed and sat down. Aizen smiled and reached out his hand to Kiganai. He told him to follow them and he would provide him with interest, and power, and told him he would never be bored again. Kiganai accepted. And he was now going to be known as Belleza Alada, the 9th Espada. Eventually he defected because what Aizen told him was not true, and so he left the Espada, and Hueco Mundo and escaped to the Human world. He stole a Gigai from the Soul Society, fought off a group of Soul Reapers and has maintained residence in the Human World ever since. Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō El Cuervo (深夜 給電線, Spanish for "The Crow", Japanese for "Night Feeder") *' : Its release command is "'''Soar" (翔る, Kakeru). He jabs his blade into the ground in front of him, then His Zanpakuto lengthens by roughly 4 inches, and the hilt fuses with his right hand. Alada's body gains an extra inch and a half in height and his muscles are much more pronounced. He grows large, beautiful fluttering wings of black feathers, his legs and feet begin to bubble and melt, and the bones under his skin fuse together and create his legs, and his talons. His body then begins to lightly bubble, and soon black and white feathers begin to appear and protrude form every inch of his flesh. His eyes turn completely green and the tattoos on his cheeks glow fiercely. Due to his flaming spiritual pressure, a severe abnormality, his arms begin to glow with green-black flames of spiritual energy, and this engulfs his blade as well. :Resurrección Special Ability: Lanza Del Infierno Oscura (黒い 炎光 投げ槍, Spanish for "Dark Inferno Spear", Japanese for "Black Flame Lance"): Alada creates a long spear out of his Black Flame Spiritual Energy and can throw it at high speeds and wield it in any way he desires. When it runs an opponent through, it cannot be extinguished by anything other that Alada removing his himself. However if somehow he is killed it will extinguish any spears thrown. : Aside from being able to see it, anything with even the best sensory abilities will be useless as in Resurrección, Alada completely hides his Reiryoku, and the only way to detect it is to see it. Cero El Fuergo Eterno (炎光 包む 閃光 Spanish for "Zero Hellfire", Japanese for "Flame Engulfed Flash"): Alada creates three small Cero with his fingers and envelops them in his Black fire Spiritual Energy, then hurls them at the enemy all at once, creating three explosive fireballs. *'Multillamas Del Infierno Cero' (多重 火の車 星辰, Shortened Spanish name for "Zero Multi-Hellfire Flash", Japanese for "Multiple Fiery Stars"): The much stronger version of Multidestello Cero, in which Alada creates about 30 or 40 palm sized Cero, and engulfs them in his Black Fire, then throws them into the sky, and as they rain from the heavens, they do massive damage to the ground below him and anybody unfortunate enough to be caught under them. An Expert Bakudo Barrier spell will block them rather easily. Sonído Super Mastery: In Resurrección, Alada's Sonído is more than 5 times faster than it was before, he can also travel insanely long distances with it if he chose to do so. *'Superhuman Reflexes': In this state, his anticipation and his intuitive capabilities are increased by nearly 3 times. He can easily dodge Bankai level attacks and can even deflect them with his bare hands if he wants to. His Wings add to that capability as well, and they also provide him with a double in speed without Sonído. Appearances Bleach: The Afterburner Category:Arrancar Category:Master Swordsmen